In The Beginning
by grimm12960
Summary: We all know our favorite saviours of Skylands, and we may have read their stories, but here we find out what really happened, and where the Skylanders came from. We start with Spyro and take it from there, until all the Skylanders have met and defeated Kaos. Join them on their journey through Skylands in this story of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1: Spyro's Story

"Taste your haste and fade by the blade!" The axe-wielding, rhyming Oracle yelled as she brought her axe down upon a purple blur that had been a dragon half a second ago. But the dragon had charged horns first into the Oracle. Spyro had expected her to teleport or something, but instead, she exploded into several floating gem-like things.

"What the-?" Spyro said as he backed away from the orbs. He was shocked to see that they flew towards him, he flew out of the castle, but they kept on flying. Spyro flew for ages, and his wings grew tired as he fell to the ground. The orbs came towards him, but did no damage as they were absorbed by him. Spyro temporarily grew bigger, wings, horns and all, before shrinking back to normal. Then he thought he saw a floating head of an old bearded man who said something to someone below his head, and the last thing Spyro saw was an elf looking down at him as he went to sleep.

**1 hour earlier**

"What happened Dreklim?" Kaos yelled at his servant in his castle. The Drow quaked with fear as his master looked set to explode. "I ask you to find an Oracle to rewrite the past and future and what do I get? A pathetic elf saying she turned into a cloud and flew away. You think I'm an idiot! I know that you were just too lazy to find one! I must punish you for your laziness and stupidity, I send you to the Chompy Pit!"

"N-n-no," the Drow begged, "Please not the Chompies!"

Kaos smiled at the way his servant writhed when his troll butler stepped in:

"Come on Kaos," Glumshanks said, "What if it's the truth? Just banish him instead of sending him to the Chompies."

"Fine," Kaos sighed, "Get one of the spell punks to send him there."

Dreklim felt too relieved for words as he marched towards the Majik Observatory, where a Magic Spell Punk blasted him to the Forests of Banishment, but the Drow knew he would be taken there, and used all his will to change course. Sure enough, he landed in the Ruins, where a surprised Hugo nearly fell over. Dreklim ran past Hugo towards Eon. Thinking it an attack from Kaos, Flynn fired a cannon at Dreklim, while Cali leaped in the Drow's face with a sword in hand. But Dreklim knew the move was coming, so he performed a back flip to dodge the cannon and the spear. But Dreklim knew more attacks would come if he kept dodging them, so he raised his hands in the air.

Cali pounced in front of him, but lowered her sword knowing a true Drow wouldn't surrender.

"Why are you here?" Cali asked.

"I came from Kaos' Fortress to tell Eon something." Dreklim replied.

"To tell him what?" A voice from behind asked, Dreklim turned to see Eon's floating head.

"There was an Oracle," The Drow answered, "But she disappeared before Kaos got her. I think she's in a different world."

"I've found her Eon," said Hugo, staring into the magic telescope behind , "She's in a place called 'Spyro's Universe'."

"Well then," Eon said, "I suppose the Drow and I will have to go there and find her, and anyone who may have seen her."

**Present Time**

"Who are you?" Spyro asked the hamster person above his head.

"I'm Hugo," the person replied, "I'm what you call a Mabu."

"Well Mister Mabu," Spyro muttered, "Who else is here?"

"Cali and Flynn who are the same race as me. Then there's a Drow, a shadow elf, and Eon who I believe you've met before."

"You mean the people who took me here?"

"Yes, young dragon." a floating head said, who Spyro recognised as Eon, "I am Eon, a once great Portal Master, controller of mystical creatures, but they fell in a battle against evil. I wish to re-create the Skylanders, with you as their leader."

"Okay, but who else will there be?"

"I believe there is a Gillman called Gill Grunt who lives near the Oilspill Islands. Flynn will take you there tomorrow. Until then, make yourself at home."


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Gillmen

"Why can't you just take your balloon?" Spyro moaned, his back aching from Flynn's weight.

"Because my balloon is under repairs," Flynn replied, "And even my amazing flying skills can't keep it from falling apart in the state it was in."

Spyro simply grunted and carried on flying, until he came across a waterfall, except it was just a gap in the sea that had water falling down its sides. Where the water went, Spyro didn't know, but all he cared about was going the right way:

"Alright Mr Amazing," Spyro mocked, "Which way now?"

"The paper guide thingy tells me to turn left at the Grand Divide." Flynn replied, holding the map upside-down. Spyro looked left, saw nothing, and turned right and suddenly felt his lungs feel heavier and his wings move slower. Flynn started coughing and the air became a murky grey.

"I think we're here," Spyro coughed.

Spyro's wings got the better of him, and he crashed towards the ground, but a gust of wind made them make a splash instead of a splat. Flynn broke his head through the water first, before wildly splashing towards the blackened shore. Spyro however stayed under and could barely see through the grey murk that was the sea of Oilspill Islands. He thought he saw a fish-man, that Eon had called a Gillman, under the water with him. But then he felt himself floating upwards and saw Flynn grabbing his tail.

"What were you doing down there?" Flynn asked, unaware that Spyro might feel any pain from his tail being pulled.

"What were you doing grabbing my tail!" Spyro yelled back.

"Oh, just saving your life," Flynn said casually, "Part of my job description as Awesome Pilot."

"You realise I can swim and stay underwater for hours?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me when I grabbed your tail?"

"Well bickering isn't going to help us, but splitting up and searching is."

"Okay," Flynn said, "I'll go up the Hill of Doom and you can look in the Oasis of Purity."

"I might be new, but you taking on all of Kaos' forces while I prance in the daisies isn't what I had in mind."

Suddenly the tide rose into a huge tsunami, which was filled with oil and heading towards them quickly. Spyro threw a surprised Flynn on his back and charged towards higher ground, up the Hill of Doom. Spyro had put Flynn down and made sure no more waves were coming before realising it was a trap.

"Flynn, the Trolls trapped us here," Spyro warned, "They have the technology to create waves, and the hill is the place where they have the most power."

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a crevice in the ground next to them erupt after a cannon fired at them.

"Run!" Spyro yelled.

And they did, until a harpoon shot at the trolls and destroyed a cannon. Spyro decided it was now or never and shot a fireball from his mouth to destroy the second cannon. Flynn then threw a stick at the third and last one, which got lodged in the chamber so when it fired, it blew up the cannon and gave the trolls some interesting hairstyles. Then 10 Gillmen marched up the hill and launched harpoons at the trolls, as though their whole lives had led up to this moment. The trolls stood no chance as a final Gillman marched ahead of his men, with an anchor in his gun instead of a harpoon. The Gillman stopped marching, aimed his gun at the top of the oil rig, and fired. The anchor took out several oil tanks on the way up and obliterated the final tank. The Gillman then walked up to Spyro and said:

"I'm Gill Grunt, and I thank you for creating an opening for an attack. My men will go under the ocean for now and clean it of the oil, but I no longer wish to be a part of them, I want more adventure."

"Look no further my fishy friend," Spyro grinned, "Ride on my back with Flynn when your men are undersea."

Gill Grunt walked towards his men and Flynn asked suspiciously:

"What are you planning?"

"To send the Trolls a message," Spyro replied, as Gill Grunt walked towards them and hopped on Spyro's back. Spyro flew upwards, waiting until all of the Gillmen were undersea, before he shot a fireball at the oil rig. The explosion was blindingly destructive and the flames were clear enough to any trolls who dare return: _Go back home or this will happen to you_.

And with that they flew back to Eon, with Gill Grunt amazed by the clear, blue water and air. Flynn leaned close to Spyro's ear so that Gill Grunt couldn't hear:

"I think he's gonna like our lake."

Spyro couldn't help but grin as they glided through the sky.


End file.
